My Tarzan
by lonernekonin
Summary: Chelsea didn't expect her new life to end up the way it has. She was shipwrecked and now she is living a life on a ranch with new faces and new dreams for her future. Then, everything changes when she meets a strange character. Drama arrives ShibaXChelsea
1. 1 Meeting

My Tarzan - Chapter 1: Meeting

Harvest Moon Island of Happiness Of Natsume serious fun

**(Note: I do not own any of the HM characters or anything related with HM.)**

She woke up early again tending to her animals and crops clearing out her field for some grass for her live stock to graze around during the nice sunny days. After she went around gathering herbs, flowers, and other things to ship for gold as she did every day. Once she finally had enough money for her to order a new bridge, the last bridge. She was so happy that was over no all she had to do was upgrade her house, barn and chicken coop.

The next day Gannon informed her that the bridge was finished.

She was always amazed how he did his work in just one day, but none the less she was very grateful for his talents. Once she thanked him and took care of her farm work she took a small bath before heading out the new part of the Islands.

A new harvest sprite appeared informing her about the natives that lived in the jungle and that they may be dangerous. After talking to the sprit she walked off into the jungle staring at everything in awe.

It was all new to her everything in the jungle just left her breathless. Chelsea came upon on a small lake in the middle of the jungle taking off her shoes and socks she slowly slipped her feet into the cool shallow water sighing happily humming and swishing her feet around in the water.

Rustle.

She turned her head hearing the sound of rustling in the bushes and trees like an animal was hiding. She slowly stood standing in the shallow waters looking around.

"Maybe a bird?" She muttered to herself quietly shrugging but again she heard rustling only closer. She gulped and pulled out her pocket knife Elliot gave her when she had first moved into the island with all of them. "Whoever you are stop hiding and come out." She demanded but it was the wrong thing to say as something pounced at her.

She stumbled back dropping her pocket knife and closing her eyes ready to be attacked by her stalker, but after a while of laying there nothing had happened.

She opened her eyes only to see a perfectly tanned boy a few years older than herself hovering above her wearing a strap across his chest, small tiger printed gloves and tiger printed socks along with the same tiger print around his waist. His messy brown hair tied back with a piece of string making it spike up and markings on his cheeks and his upper arms near his shoulders. In his raised hand he held a spear in mid strike staring down at Chelsea.

"Uh…" Before she could speak the jungle boy jumped back staring at Chelsea with wondering eyes a bit longer before grabbing tightly onto her wrist pulling her along with him deeper into the jungle. Chelsea was confused and a little scared of what was going to happen to her.

What or who was this tan jungle boy?

Why was he dragging her into the jungle like this?

Her thoughts were broken when they came upon a hut made out of sturdy materials from the jungle making it look almost hidden among the trees. They entered the hut that was most likely this strange man's home.

"Wada! Strange, animal." He spoke with broken English grammar as he pointed at Chelsea then the tall man that he spoke to talked to him in a strange langue.

Chelsea took her first look at this man he looked older than thirty and had messy hair unlike the boy that dragged her to the hut, his home. The taller man the tan boy called Wada had a lizard in his mouth and was holding the spear the boy had before.

"This human?" The boy finally spoke after they talked in their strange tongue pointing again to Chelsea.

She frowned puffing out her cheeks, _Of cores I'm human, what else could I be?_ She thought to herself with a small huff. She froze as they both gazed at her and she timidly waved wiggling her fingers.

"Yes…….human…….like us." Wada nodded at the boy with a very faint smile.

The boy walked to her and helped her up off the floor he threw her on and gave her a strange serious look. "You human, Wada told me."

"Yes, I'm human." She confirmed nodding as she stood brushing herself off.

"My name Shiba!" He smiled puffing out his chest with pride.

"Oh, my name is Chelsea." She smiled holding out her hand to shake his hand.

"What that?" He asked pointing to her hand.

"Oh, it's called a hand shake. It's what we do when we great each other." She took his hand and gave is a gently shake.

"Okay!" He smiled brightly like a child. Now that she took a closer look at him she saw he had a bit of a baby face. She couldn't help but smile back at him then at Wada.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled at the older man who just nodded as he went back to whatever he was doing before.

"Sorry." Shiba said with a frown looking at her once again.

"For what?" Chelsea tilted her head in confusion wondering why he was sorry.

"I attack you before." He stated answering her question still with a frown.

"Oh don't worry about it, I'm fine!' She smiled waving her hand at him shaking her head.

"Okay!" He smiled again making Chelsea smile still herself wanting so badly to hug him for his baby face.

"Shiba, do you want to be my new friend?" Chelsea asked with a gentle smile thinking that a friend is something she could use on this new island even though there were other people on the island she could be friends with Shiba seemed to be a lot more fun.

"Friends?" He tilted his head thinking for a moment then smile widely with his eyes closed. "Yes, Arie new friend!"

"Good." She nodded fixing the straps on her rucksack and glanced over at Shiba. "I have to go now-…" She was cut off by seeing the sad expression he made making her feel a little guilty. "Don't worry I'll be back again tomorrow."

"Tomorrow" He nodded.

"How about noon?" She asked walking to the door.

"When 'noon' ?" He tilted his head in utter confusion making Chelsea stare at him for a while realizing that since they were so shut off from the world they probably have no clue about modern terms of time or life.

"It's when the sun is highest in the sky." She said pointing up to the ceiling.

"Okay." He nodded again opening the door for her. "Jungle dangerous, I take you to river. See you come from wood over water." Chelsea stared at him with a weird look making him stare back. "What matter?"

"You were fallowing me?" She frowned at him stopping in mid-step to stare at him.

"That bad?" He frowned. "I Sorry!" He shouted starting to freak out a bit with worry that he just made his new friend mad at him for following her.

"No it's fine just, don't follow anyone from the town that comes to the jungle okay? It's called stalking ant it can scare them a little." He smiled in relief at her kind words nodding in understanding her words.

"Okay, I no follow others. I stay with Chelsea." She chuckled at his statement and smiled once again as he lead her to the bridge.

"Yes, that's fine." Once they came to the bridge she turned to him with another one of her smiles. "Thank you for walking me back, Shiba."

"Welcome." He smiled back, "So, see you tomorrow. When sun high?" He asked pointing to the sun that was just setting to the west making the sky turn a calm orange among the horizon. She gazed at the sunset with calm eyes then back at Shiba.

"Yes." She walked across the bridge then turned back cupping her hands around her mouth and shouted, "Thanks for walking me back Shiba, I'll see you tomorrow!" She waved and ran off with a huge smile on her face as Shiba watched his new friend run back to her home.

"Tomorrow." He huffed walking back to the hut to sharpen the spears with Wada before bed.

"Tomorrow…I can't wait!" Chelsea cheered as she plopped onto her bed after a short bath that Gannon, once again, made in only a short day. She sighed happily as she closed her eyes and went to sleep with thoughts of her new friend in her mind.


	2. 2 Learning something new every day

My Tarzan - Chapter 2: Learning something new every day

Harvest Moon Island of Happiness Of Natsume serious fun

**(Note: I do not own any of the HM characters or anything related with HM.)**

The next few days have been great for Chelsea as she took care of her ranch, gathered herbs and other things to ship for gold, then she would head over to Shiba at the bridge. The moment she saw Shiba she tried to sneak up on him but failed as he pounced on her before she could do so to him.

"Hi Chelsea!" He smiled brightly as he helped her up, "You never scare me, I hunter!" He puffed out his chest to show his greatness making her laugh at him.

Her sweet laugh always made him smile no matter what, he was always happy to know he could make her laugh so sweetly at him making him feel special for doing so.

"I happy when Chelsea laughs." He said looking over the river on the bridge, "I want Chelsea to smile always." He added smiling out at the water then looked at Chelsea who's face had turned a pale pink.

"If it makes you happy Shiba, I will." She smiled back, "you're my friend so I want to see you smile too, Shiba."

Shiba paused staring at her for a while then cleared his throat and took her by her wrist pulling her into the jungle off the bridge. She followed in slight confusion but didn't ask any of the questions that came into her head. He took her to the lake and pulled out a knife putting it in his mouth and diving into the water leaving Chelsea to sit on the rock near the lake and watch. He swam around chasing the fish with the knife in his mouth then soon came back up for air holding two fish in his hand. Chelsea blushed seeing the water glistening on his bare chest, arms and back in the sun as he walked over to the shore. Taking his spear he stuck it hard in the ground with the fish on it then went back for more fish once again getting two or three each time. After half an hour Shiba put the last two fish on the spear and sat down next to Chelsea panting like a horse after a race.

"Got enough fish?" She giggles poking his cheek gently making him grin a bit.

"I…share with…Chelsea." He huffed catching his breath slowly as he poked her back.

"Thank you." She smiled at him again the stretched out her legs groaning. "You held your breath so long I thought you were never going to come up."

"I strong!" He grinned taking two of the fish and starting a small fire on the shore, "I hunt for Wada." He added with a nod.

Chelsea smiled watching him start the fire as he told her stories of him and Wada when he was a child and how he caught a big fish once a long time again and ate it with Wada. Chelsea listened to all of his stories as they ate and put out the fire.

"Then I fight bear with spear," He picked up the spear showing how he used it to fend off the bear, "and get it in eye but it not run!" He exclaimed spreading out his arms. "It run at Shiba making loud noises then lung at Shiba!" He paused seeing her shocked face then continued, "But then I get it again in leg and it leave." He nodded.

"Wow Shiba, weren't you scared?" She frowned at him as he sat back down.

"No, I brave hunter!" He grinned widely at Chelsea.

"Well, I'm glad you weren't hurt." She smiled at him with a small giggle then noticed the sun was almost ready to leave for night. "It's about time I headed back home Shiba." She stood and grabbed her rucksack placing it on her back. "I'll see you soon okay?" She smiled at him warmly and as she was just about to leave to the bridge Shiba grabbed onto her wrist gently.

"How soon?" He asked firmly.

"I'll try to come tomorrow." She nodded ruffling his hair making him lower his head like a child and pout.

"See Chelsea at noon again?" He asked fixing his messy hair.

"Yes, as soon as I can." She smiled once again as she stood and snatched his spear from the rock. "Bye Shiba." She waved as she left to the bridge and back to her house.

Once Chelsea got home she took off her bandanna and walked to the shower stripping herself of her cloths as she waited for the warm bath water to fill. She put her hair up in a small bun and stepped into the bath water as soon as it was filled and sighed happily. She looked down at her hands in the water on her lap and smiled. "I didn't know Shiba was so strong and brave. It must from living in the jungle his whole life." She sighed a bit sadly, "I wish _I_ could teach him something like how to take care of animals or how to fish with a fishing pole or something." She thought for a while then smiled to herself as she thought of something. "I'll teach him very basic math and more about farming." She nodded to herself at the idea. Later she got dressed dried her hair and got into bed turning off all the lights. With a yawn she nuzzled into her pillow and drifted off into her dreams.

The next day came and she finished her work a little after noon so she rushed to meet with Shiba at the bridge hoping he didn't wait too long though she didn't think he would get angry since she has never seen him angry before. As she got to the bridge she saw him leaning on the tree by the bridge slumped down. She walked over to him seeing his eyes were closed calmly. Had he fallen asleep waiting for her? She kneeled next to him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder as she spoke softly, "Shiba I'm here…" She was cut off by him tackling her down holding his knife to her neck but then he quickly pulled away after seeing the fear in her eyes.

"I sorry Chelsea!" Shiba said in a flustered tone as he helped her up, "I startled." He stated putting his knife away. With a nod and a reassuring smile Chelsea rubbed her head laughing a bit. "Why laugh?" He asked a bit confused.

"Oh nothing I was just startled that's all." She sighed then smiled brightly, "Has Wada taught you any math?" She asked and his face just went clueless as he crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head. "Then I'll teach you, okay?" He nodded and they walked down to the river bank and used a stick to write in the dirt. "Okay this is…" She taught him how to count to fifteen then how to add small numbers and also how to subtract. She used fish as an example and her seed bags she had in her pack. After teaching him about that he asked about how the seeds work and she told him that she plants them, waters them every day and they grow over time. He also asked more about time and she showed him how to tell time and what Morning, Noon, and evening were and how the days passed. She felt her head hurt after all the lessons but kept a smile on her face.

"How Chelsea so smart?" He asked after a long while as they sat under a tree eating some strawberries she grew on her farm.

"My mom taught me." She stated then saw him look down at the river sadly making Chelsea look at him with worry. "What's the matter Shiba?"

"I only have Wada." He stated. "He my father, he found me and raised me." He said in a rather sad tone not looking at her.

Chelsea nodded and placed her hand on his shoulder, "its okay Shiba. You have Wada although strange but a great father. He seems to have raised you well." She spoke softly with a smile, "You also have me now." That brought a smile to his face as he nodded.

"Yeah!" He made a fist, "Chelsea my friend now." He grinned happily, "I protect you!"

Chelsea smiled and nodded as she ruffled his hair then stood stretching. "I have to go home now Shiba." She gathered her things and walked to the bridge with Shiba. "I will see you after I finish my work a little past noon okay?"

"Okay." He smiled and waved as she left to her house beyond the bridge.

Chelsea stayed up a while in her bed thinking about what Shiba said and how much she has learned from him and how much he had learned from her. She smiled to herself and snuggled with her pillow as she drifted off into her dreams once again with a faint smile on her lips.


	3. New Friend or new Enemy?

My Tarzan - Chapter 3: The new friend or the new Rival?

Harvest Moon Island of Happiness Of Natsume serious fun

**(Note: I do not own any of the HM characters or anything related with HM.)**

(Note: I know that Vaughn in the Japanese ver. Is Vaults but I just like Vaughn a bit better? If you all wish for me to change it to Vaults let me know and I gladly will. I just need to get used to Vaults is all.)

Chelsea woke up and got dressed putting on her bandanna fixing her bangs and putting her tools in her rucksack getting ready for the first day of summers work. It was already hot in the house and she sighed getting out a bottle of water, curtsey of Chen and his other goods. She took a big gulp and sighed happily when she heard a firm knock on the door. She put her water bottle in her rucksack and walked to the door. "Yes?" She asked opening the door seeing a tall well built figure in front of her in cowboy gear and sleek silver hair with the most gorgeous violet eyes.

Her trance was broken when she hear him clear his throat and cough into his hand, "Morning." He said in a husky deep voice yet it still was gentle in its own way. He raised his hand slightly to wave at her in greeting. "I'm an animal trader I heard there was a farm and thought you might need animals…" He tipped his hat hiding the rest of his face, "I'll be here every Wednesday and Thursday. My name is Vaughn." He cleared his throat again. "Nice to meet you…" He looked down at Chelsea.

"Oh, my name is Chelsea. Nice to meet you Vaughn I'll be happy to have more animals. Taro gave me a few to start with. I'll look forward to your portage from now on Vaughn." She smiled warmly at him speaking in a soft voice.

"Yes well. You say you have a few animals, may I take a look at their condition?" He asked in his husky voice and she nodded.

"Sure, if anything is wrong let me know I don't want my animals to dislike me or get sick." She frowned as she walked out of the house with her things Vaughn close behind.

"Don't worry I will let you know if you're doing anything wrong." He said in a bit of a harsh tone making her frown and chuckle nervously.

"Yeah right…thanks I think." She muttered as they came upon her bird shed, "This is Link my cute little baby chick." She smiled very carefully picking him up and showing him to Vaughn, "Over there is Dino my rooster and Hibari." She pointed to her birds and smiled as he took Link form her hands. He hummed in thought.

"They all look very healthy." He nodded tipping his hat watching her feed them carefully. After he followed to the barn and watched her greet, pet, brush, wash, and milk her cow with much care making him smirk a bit. "I didn't think a girl could work so hard."

She looked over at him and stared, "What's that mean?" She frowned at him and he frowned back tipping his hat still.

"I've never known a girl who wouldn't be afraid to get her hands dirty and work hard like this." He muttered and she chuckled making him stare at her wondering what was funny.

"Oh that, well Taro kind of forced me into it I couldn't say no, besides…" She smiled warmly looking off into space. "I guess this life is kind of growing on me you know what I mean?" She smiled up at Vaughn warmly as she patted the cows head. He merely tipped his hat covering his confused smiling face as she turned around to the door.

"I guess so. You should bring the animals out to graze it's a nice warm day." He said as he helped her move Hiromu and her sheep Allen out to graze on the fields.

Meanwhile Shiba had been hunting but it was already two hours past noon or so he guessed as he brought the fish to the hut letting Wada gut them while Shiba went to meet with Chelsea. He waited for what seemed an hour and never saw Chelsea making him frown. "Where Chelsea?" He asked himself sadly sighing, "I go to village." He said nodding and followed the river in the jungle to her farm.

Chelsea and Vaughn were in the fields he was watching the animals drinking some milk she got for him from her cow to show Vaughn her milking skills while she tended to her crops and chopped wood. Vaughn let out a satisfied sigh after drinking the cool fresh milk.

"This is very….good." He muttered a bit shyly as Chelsea smiled at him warmly then started giggling. "What?" He frowned a bit flushed.

"You're expression and whole Mr. Cool act. It's cute." She told him between giggles as she watered her pineapple crops.

"What, are you making fun of me?" He asked as he used his finger to lift his hat and give her a small glare and she just started laughing lightly at his expression.

Shiba heard Chelsea's wonderful laugh but frowned wondering who making her laugh that way, the way she laughed around him. He ran through the brush and trees and saw Chelsea laughing and smiling as she teased a tall man with snowy colored hair. He frowned and felt a bit of strange anger but not just anger, a hurting feeling inside too. He ran out of the brush and to Chelsea stepping between her and the tall man.

"Shiba!" She shouted a bit startled and smiled, "What are you doing here?" She asked him and Shiba frowned.

"Chelsea not come, I look for Chelsea. See you laugh with other man…" He muttered the last part making Chelsea feel a bit confused and worried. "Only I make Chelsea laugh." He stared at Vaughn who frowned and tipped his hat.

"I see I am not wanted here." He grunted and took a step back making Chelsea frown.

"Shiba its okay this is Vaughn. He's new." She told Shiba patting his shoulder, "Vaughn this is my very close friend Shiba. He's from a great tribe in the jungle." She stated with a smile. "Shiba Vaughn gives me my animals. He helps me take care of them the right way." Shiba stood up straight and looked at Chelsea then at Vaughn who nodded tipping his hat once again. "Okay?" She asked softly.

"Yes." Shiba nodded and looked over to Vaughn, "Help Chelsea, good. Hurt Chelsea…" He gripped his pouch that held his dagger. "Bad." He warned Vaughn.

Vaughn cleared his throat and nodded, "Right I won't." He tipped his hat to Chelsea, "I'll see you later Chelsea." Vaughn waved and left without another word patting the cows head on the way out.

"Sorry I didn't come sooner Vaughn was helping me to take the right care of my animals." She smiled, "I didn't mean to make you worry but thanks for coming." She ruffled his hair but he pulled away. "Shiba what's the matter?" She asked a bit worried.

"I only make Chelsea laugh that way." Shiba cut her off as he stared at her his voice firm and direct making her frown. "I make Chelsea smile, I make laugh, I make happy." He put his hands on her shoulders, "No one else, no other man make Chelsea happy." He stared into her eyes and gripped her shoulders a bit firmly. "One man makes Chelsea happy. I make happy, I make smile and laugh." He looked at her with a bit of hurt in his eyes.

"Shiba…" She frowned feeling bad for making him worry and making him feel sad like this.

"I will be the man that makes Chelsea happy and smile like the sun. I will make your eyes shine with joy as blue as the ocean." He pulled Chelsea into a tight hug against his bare chest making her face turn red not only at his embrace but his words. He was speaking full out perfect grammar.

"Right I'm sorry I made you feel sad." She said slowly gathering her thoughts, "I just laugh easily." She chuckled. Shiba let go of her and smiled warmly moving her hair from her eyes making her heart flutter at his actions.

"Chelsea okay?" He asked and she nodded, "Good! Shiba happy Chelsea not angry!" He kept smiling at her and she sighed his perfect grammar gone in an instant.

"I promise you Vaughn is _just_ a friend, nothing more." She told him making sure he understood what she meant. "I will never like him as much or more as I like you, Shiba." She added, "Okay?" She tilted her head a bit to the side smiling with her eyes closed making Shiba stare at her.

In that instant Shiba could feel his chest get tight seeing her smile that way at him and he nodded, "Chelsea promise Shiba?" He asked her and she nodded holding up her pinky.

"I pinky promise." She nodded again and he lifted his pinky and she took it shaking it, "This is a way of making a promise Shiba." She told him smiling still the feeling in his gut still there and getting bigger.

"Promise…" He nodded muttering the word and felt his throat get tight, "I go home. See Chelsea tomorrow!" He said running off into the jungle leaving Chelsea there with a confused look on her face.

"Uh okay…bye Shiba." She muttered to herself waving then smiled looking at her hand, "A promise…." She giggled, "He was so jealous of Vaughn, how cute!" She squealed giggling as she went to water her crops but didn't realize when Shiba came she had dropped her watering can and all the water in it making her groan and pick it up walking back to the river. "Great I have to refill and walk back." She grumbled and went back to work.

Shiba ran into the jungle stopping to look back at Chelsea seeing her water her plants smiling a bit and by her expression he assumed she was humming to herself. He looked at his hand and blushed, "Chelsea hands soft…" he smiled and held his hand to his heart then winced pulling his hand away from his chest. He slowly put his hand back to his chest and his heart was beating fast thumping against his chest. He looked back at Chelsea and his heart sped up a bit making him cleared his throat, "Why heart beat fast when see Chelsea…ask Wada." He muttered and ran off to the hut to ask Wada all his questions about the feelings he had.


	4. Drowning Feelings

My Tarzan - Chapter 4: Drowning emotions

Harvest Moon Island of Happiness Of Natsume serious fun

**(Note: I do not own any of the HM characters or anything related with HM.)**

(Note: I know that Vaughn in the Japanese ver. Is Vaults but I just like Vaughn a bit better? If you all wish for me to change it to Vaults let me know and I gladly will. I just need to get used to Vaults is all.)

It had been about a week since the incident with Vaughn at the farm and everything had cooled down quickly. Chelsea was up to her normal self after a few days but, one thing did change that bothered Chelsea since that day…

"Good evening Wada." Chelsea greeted the older jungle man handing him a basket with fish and looked around for Shiba. She frowned, "Where is Shiba?" She asked looking to Wada as he took the basket with a smile then looked to Chelsea with his normal expression.

"….Shiba……..Walk…….not back…….till late dark…." He spoke in his usual tone with long pauses in the middle of every few words. He walked off as he waved to Chelsea he left the hut through the way she came. She looked around through the darkness of the jungle as she took a few steps looking all ways for Shiba. It had been this way for the whole week. He stayed away from her, or so she guessed since she hadn't seen one glimpse of him since that day. She looked up to the sky seeing the clouds blanket the moon's light from the world. She sighed as this moment was depressing to her min. Chelsea decided to head back home and look for Shiba later even though her mind nagged her to look for him at that moment. She shook her head as she dropped her head, her hands clenched into fists holding back her tears that begged to be let loose. She ran off out of the jungle her head still dropped as she passed the over the bridge; hearing it creak as she ran over the wood.

There was a rustle in the trees just as Chelsea had ran off out of the jungle back into town out of the vision of the jungle boy, Shiba. He felt a sharp pain in his chest as he watched her leave but felt joy that she still came everyday for him and Wada but his feelings were jumbled up inside him as he still tried to grasp what Wada told him about his strange feelings when he saw Chelsea. Shiba watched Chelsea's figure vanish into the night as he jumped down, out of the tree to his feet. He put his hand over his perfectly toned chest as he imagined her face in his head. He felt his heart flutter causing him to shake his head. He ran off home to Wada, without a word to his father he went to sleep thinking of Chelsea.

Chelsea got home and took a nice long shower trying to get all the thoughts out of her mind but she failed, epically. _Why hasn't Shiba been around…He's always gone whenever I go to visit, this whole week…is he angry at me for something?_ She thought for a bit trying to find the answer then she froze her eyes in a bit of shock. _Is it…because of Vaughn?_ She thought as she turned off the water and snatched her towel drying herself off. _No, it can't be that…he seemed fine when he left…_ She frowned at herself in the mirror then sighed, dropping her shoulders. She got dressed and headed to bed. For now, she would wait a few more days for Shiba, and then start asking questions.

It was a new day and it was raining lightly, she was used to it and was glad since she didn't have to water her crops or grass. She took care of her animals as usual putting her products in the shipping bin as she left into town. She ordered some things from Chen and the other shops meeting Danny in the shop. They talked for about half an hour before she headed off to fish with him for a bit. She gave Wada and Shiba enough fish for a few days she was just fishing to pass time as she chatted with her friend. They laughed and teased one another. Once it was near the late noon she waved bye to Danny giving him her fish. She walked back into town and to the jungle. She much enjoyed the rain so she ignored Elliot's protests of her staying in the rain. She went to the jungle passing all the buildings and houses on her way ignoring the puddles as she walked. Once she got to the jungle she made her way to the hut to greet Wada and hopefully, Shiba. She walked in causing Wada to look up at her from his spear sharpening job. "Hello." She smiled only to have it drop to a frown as Shiba was once again gone, "I came to say hi as usual, I should head back before the rain gets worse." She smiled to Wada who nodded.

"….rain….dangerous, careful." Wada muttered as he continued his work letting Chelsea leave.

"…Shiba…" She whispered then jolted as she heard a rustling in the shrubs. _…Just the wind…_ She thought with a deep sigh. _Is he really avoiding me?_ She thought and sniffled, "…Fine." She breathed as she left for the town. She walked over the bridge hearing it creak, she stopped. She took a step back as it creaked again. _…Gannon should fix this or someone will get hurt…_ She thought as she cautiously took a step forward only to get her foot stuck in the wood as it snapped. "Ah!" She gasped startled. She tried to pull her foot out of the wood, careful not to break the bridge anymore than it was but failed. She dropped, feeling her gut turn as she fell. She grabbed the edge of the wood hoping it would hold. She looked around as she heard rustling in the trees then footsteps running to the bridge. She saw a figure trying to see who it was, just as the person's face clear her hand slipped.

"Chelsea!" She heard a familiar voice as the figure reached for her only too late as she fell into the river letting out a small scream. He body got dragged down into the water. She tried to surface as best she could, gasping for air. "Chelsea ,hold on!" The voice shouted as she got dragged back down into the river.

She felt her arm harshly crash into a rock but she kept her self form screaming in pain feeling the cut open on her arm. She tried her best to stay awake and hold her breath. Again she surface but not for long as she got dragged back down, her lungs aching for air as she held her breath still. She got a glimpse of the figure again before she got dragged down. The figure was holding a rope in its hands as it followed her along the river. Once she surfaced again the rope was tossed and she barely was able to catch it with her wet hands. She held on for dear life as she got pulled to the river's shore only to have the rope break. She couldn't hold on any longer, her longs hurt too much. Her vision blurry from the water she saw the figure jump into the water before she blacked out.

_Shiba…_ She was sure she saw Shiba

Shiba grasped onto her waist tightly as he pulled on the rope that was tied around his waist pulling himself to shore. He gasped gently setting her down safely on the grass moving the hair form her face, she wasn't breathing. He felt his heart tighten and his body tense. She took her vest and used it as a pillow for her head. He lifted up her chin a bit and put his hands on her chest performing CPR he counted to five then went to her lips forcing air into her lungs. "…breath…" He whispered the pain in his heart almost too much for him to bear but he stayed strong and kept back his tears and cries for her to wake up. Wada had taught him to stay calm when there was a bit problem, and Chelsea had taught him CPR a while back. After a while he realized it wasn't working and took her in his arms as he held back the stinging tears. "Chelsea!" Called a worried voice, "Chelsea, wake up!" It called again gently shaking her. "…Chelsea?" The voice began to crack as the grip on the limp girl tightened, "…please, Chelsea…" The voice whispered as it held her tightly to its chest.

_**Cough, cough, gag, gasp!**_

"Chelsea?" The voice repeated her name once again with a bit of joy.

"…Sh-…_cough_…Shi-…ba?" She gasped her chest heaving as her lungs filled with air. Her vision was blurry but she as sure that voice was Shiba's. She felt his hands tremble as he held her closer to his bare, wet chest. "…Shiba?" She coughed.

"I glad…Chelsea okay…" He tightened his grip as he tensed up, "I worry…you leave me…" Her eyes widened at his words as she heard him sniffle.

"Shiba?" She moved her head to look at him but he looked away still holding her close to him. "…Shiba…why were you gone so long?" She asked her voice low and weak, she felt him tense.

"I…like Chelsea…" He muttered and held her closer.

"I like you too…but-…" He cut her off by shaking his head.

"No, I talk to Wada about funny feeling inside when I see Chelsea's face. He tell me everything…I not want to be Chelsea's friend anymore." He said with serious dark eyes his hands on her shoulders as she sat up getting her breath back slowly her arm throbbing. She felt her heart drop.

_He doesn't want to be friends anymore?_ She thought tears welding up in her eyes. "Is that why…you stayed away from me?" She asked her voice cracked. He nodded gripping her shoulders.

"I need time…think about Chelsea and me." He nodded. "I sorry Chelsea." He moved the hair from her face. "I take home and you stay home with animals, I come back when I ready to tell Chelsea." He picked her up in his arms grabbed her vest.

She was so confused, she he didn't want to be friends but he wanted her to wait for him to think? Think about what? Why the sky was blue? Her head hurt too much and she was too tired to protest but she felt her tears beg, once again, to be released. She rested her head on his bold shoulder closing her eyes. Once at her place he gently placed her onto her bed.

"I be back." He whispered pulling the covers over her shoulder and leaving.

She closed her eyes and turned to her side as he left, once he was gone she let her tears fall, burning her cold, wet cheeks. She pulled the blanket over her head and cried herself to sleep feeling herself drown into her tears.

_I sorry Chelsea, I not want you to cry…I need to be alone…I think about feelings…_


	5. Lost

My Tarzan - Chapter 5: Lost

Harvest Moon Island of Happiness Of Natsume serious fun

**(Note: I do not own any of the HM characters or anything related with HM.)**

(Note: I know that Vaughn in the Japanese ver. Is Vaults but I just like Vaughn a bit better? If you all wish for me to change it to Vaults let me know and I gladly will. I just need to get used to Vaults is all.)

The next few days Chelsea was slow and quiet, she didn't talk to anyone nor did she even leave her ranch. She just did her farm work and lazed around her farm thinking about what Shiba had told her. The memory was still a bit hazy since she was nearly ready to pass out when he told her he didn't want to be friends with her anymore.

_That could me anything either, he doesn't like me anymore or…he wants to be more than friends but Shiba is smart, he isn't one to hurt me, or anyone he cares for…he didn't even try to explain…what should I do?_

She was getting too worked up over this causing her head to hurt even worse as she sat in bed. She decided to take a nice long bath and relax. He _did_ tell her he would be back but when would that be? In a few days, weeks or what if it was never? She couldn't wait any longer, she replayed what he said in her mind and felt like crying but she cried for two days and was over with tears for now. She heard a knock on the door and got out of the bath getting dressed and drying off her hair. Lazily she opened the door seeing a tall, silvered haired and violet eyed man, Vaughn.

"…Uh Hey, Taro told me you haven't been in town in a while…are you feeling okay?" He asked his voice meek as he tried to sound nicer than usual.

Chelsea gave a fake smile and shook her head, "I'm fine just tired…and I have a lot on my mind at the time. Thanks though, Vaughn." She went to close the door but he grabbed the door stopping he it form closing. "Chelsea?" His voice was deep making her gulp.

"Vaughn I just want to be alone…come back later." She muttered and nearly slammed the door shut leaving an annoyed Vaughn. She heard the heel of his boot turn and listened for him to walk off. She swore she heard him grunt as he left but she didn't care much. She went to the phone and was about to call Lana when someone knocked on the door. She groaned loudly thinking it was Vaughn. She opened the door seeing a purple bandana. "Hey, Denny." She breathed.

"I knew it." Denny huffed, his hands on his hips as he looked down to his friend.

"Knew what?" Chelsea rose a brow crossing her arms over her chest.

"I knew something was wrong with you, Chelsea." He nodded to himself as he crossed his arms over his chest closing his eyes for a moment then reached out and took her hand. "C'mon Chelsea I know just the way to cheer you up." He dragged her out of the doorway as she stumbled on her feet.

"Denny wait I'm fine." She sighed as she limply followed her fisher friend. He chuckled causing Chelsea to look at him curiously. "What now?" She breathed as he stopped walking letting go of her hand.

"You keep yourself locked up in the ranch for over three days and you don't even say hi to your best friend?" He huffed his hands on his hips, "I _know_ something is wrong with you Chelsea but I don't know what. I was worried about you, so were Sabrina and the others." He stated with serious eyes as he stared down at his friend. "Another thing, you're not your cheery playful self." He grinned, "So let's go fishing and chat like usual!" He walked on off expecting her to follow and she did. Chelsea sat with Denny on the deck fishing. For a while she didn't speak but then she let out some words and the others flowed out after one by one. She told Denny what had happened to her on the day of the rain storm. She told him everything, even about Shiba. Chelsea held back her urge to cry as she explained to him everything.

"But I don't know why I feel this why…" She muttered rubbing her eye with her free hand the other holding the fishing pole. "Why I feel so sad about it, I mean he's a very good friend but…it shouldn't hurt this much should it?" She looked to Denny who was shocked. She was a smart girl but she couldn't even realize her own feelings for Shiba. Denny on the other hand, could clearly see her feelings towards him. "I feel so lost…I'm drowning in my emotions and thoughts…" She whispered looking to the water.

"Chels." Just as she turned her head he flicked her forehead with a serious look.

"Ow, Denny!" She frowned at him then froze seeing the seriousness in his eyes. "Denny?"

"Chelsea, think really hard about all these things." He held up a finger to his head tapping his skull. "Think, why _would_ it hurt you this much?" He watched her for a bit then brought in his line setting his things down. He leaned back on his hands looking out to the ocean, watching the waves as silence grew over the two friends.

_Why__** would**__it bother me? I mean I wouldn't be this upset unless there was something more between us…but there is no way I could care for Shiba in that way…could there?_

She looked to Denny a bit confused.

_How could he notice this just from me telling him about Shiba this once? _

"Love." She saw Denny's lips move and whisper the word to her. "You love him, don't you?" He kept his eyes on the ocean.

Again silence grew over the two.

_What is Denny talking about? I don't…love him do I? _

She thought about what Denny had said to her as she ran her hand through her hair sighing deeply. Chelsea thought about it a bit more and frowned now realizing she had liked Shiba, not just as a friend but, something a bit more to her. Over the days she spent with him she did grow to like him a bit more. She wasn't one hundred percent sure she loved him but, she was sure it was something more than friendship.

_Denny is right, it could be – love – or something close to it…is that what Shiba is trying to find out? Is he trying to figure out the feelings he has too? No…I never told him about love…maybe Wada told him? I don't know…_

She looked to Denny and for the first time – in a long time – she smiled. "Denny."

"Huh?" He turned his head to look at her only to see his friend tackle him into a tight hug. "Ch-Chelsea?" He chuckled nervously. "What's up with you?"

"Thank you Denny. I think I understand a bit more about this now, thank you." He held him closer feeling relief fill her sadness.

Denny smiled and patted her back before hugging her back gently, "So you realized what I meant?" He gently pulled her away his hands on her shoulders.

"Well, a little. I understand that my feelings for Shiba had grown and I need to ask myself if I really love him…but I can't answer that just yet but, thank you so much Denny." She hugged him again before getting up and walking off.

Once home she took a nice long shower before she sat on her bed thinking things over. She became tired after a while and curled up under the covers of her bed. She was still upset about what Shiba said but she guessed she could wait for him to return to her. IF he ever did that is…

Shiba spent his days thinking over what Wada had told him about his feelings towards Chelsea. "Love…" He whispered to himself putting his hand over his heart.

"_Shiba……..I tell you what feeling is……." Wada motioned him to sit before him. "Shiba……this feeling is…..more than friendship feeling……feeling is deeper and happier than friendship………and more pain…." He nodded looking to his confused son._

"_What Wada mean?" Shiba asked raising a brow at his father sitting perfectly still._

"……_.it called love….." He stated. "Love…..very strong……..care for her…….much….always want her by side….always protect…..always care for……..and mate." Wada saw Shibas' face flush a bit but he stayed perfectly still. "I tell you…..time ago….mating……is only with one Shiba love." Shiba stared at Wada in a bit of surprise. He never knew it was with someone he loved. When he imagined something like that with Chelsea his hold body burned up and tensed._

"_Wada…think I love Chelsea?" He asked firmly. Wada nodded to his son and placed a gentle hand on his head ruffling his hair. _

"_Wada know………Shiba love…….Chelsea." He gave his son a small warm smile._

"…_Wada smart…I think…I love Chelsea too…but think about it…not want to hurt Chelsea." He nodded and put a hand to his chest. "I thank Wada." He smiled to his father._

Shiba blushed again putting his hand over his mouth as he thought about mating or even loving Chelsea. He never knew it could be something so confusing. What he didn't know, was how much it hurt Chelsea to be away from him but, he too missed Chelsea.

"…I see Chelsea…" He nodded, "tell Chelsea…I love her." He got up from the spot he was in and ran for her house then stopped. "It late…she sleep…tomorrow." He nodded and headed back home.

"Welcome home………Shiba." Wada greeted his son. "You not see Chelsea………..not after save her life………not love Chelsea?" He asked only to see his son shake his head at him.

"No, love Chelsea." He breathed, "More than anything…" He added with a small smile. Wada smiled back at his son.

_Love Chelsea…_

He smiled at the thought and hoped he hadn't hurt her after what he said. He saw the look on her face when he told her that they couldn't be friends anymore. He smiled to himself and headed off to bed.

_Love Shiba…? Maybe...could be…_


	6. Fears of Love

My Tarzan - Chapter 6: Fears of Love

Harvest Moon Island of Happiness Of Natsume serious fun

**(Note: I do not own any of the HM characters or anything related with HM.)**

"Ah!" Chelsea sighed loudly as she stretched her arms walking out of her barn. She looked to the sky, it was clear and sunny. The sun was warm on her cheeks but the breeze was cool, it was perfect. Well, almost perfect. She missed Shiba dearly now that she wanted to figure out her feelings of 'love' towards him. She blamed Denny for causing her head aches thanks to bringing up the _love_ subject to her. She would give Denny a good sock in the arm next time she saw him.

_The only thing is…do I truly feel that way towards Shiba? I do care for him deeply and…and I want to be with him…I miss him…so_

She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts her face lightly flushed.

"Stupid Denny!" She blurted then froze hearing a laugh come from behind her. She swiftly turned her heel to see Denny. She hadn't noticed she was by her house at this time.

"Well would you look at this?" He grinned one hand on his hip the other to his side in a fist. "Looks like you're starting to understand things. "So who is stupid now?" He stared at her.

Chelsea only gave him a sock in his arm, "It's your fault I'm getting all these thoughts of love!" She groaned aloud.

"Ow." Denny rubbed his arm and smiled almost another grin, "Well, I was right wasn't I?" HE gave another chuckle.

"…I'm still wondering myself…" Her head turned to the side her hands behind her back as she thought about it.

"Now look who's stupid!" He chuckled making Chelsea give off a flustered and shy expression her cheeks flushed.

"Denny you…" She stuck out her tongue childishly.

"What are you so afraid of, Chelsea?"

"What?" She looked to Denny his sudden question confusing the brown hair girl. She was even more confused not more than before.

"Why are you so afraid of admitting you love Shiba?" Denny gave her a frown his face serious and firm. "Why can't you just accept the fact that you love him?" Denny pointed to her before she could answer, "You're afraid of being hurt aren't you?" He snapped at her.

"Denny…" She had never seen Denny this way, her cheerful friend was now not so cheerful.

_What is he saying? That I'm afraid of getting heartbroken?_

"What do you mean Denny?" She said a bit angry.

"I'm saying you're being and idiot, Chelsea!" He rose his voice a bit, "You can't just hide that fact that you love someone because you're scared of being hurt. Love isn't perfect Chelsea!"

"How the hell should you know Denny it's not like you love anyone!" She spat then put her hands over her mouth. "Denny I didn't mean to…"

"…I love Lana." He bluntly stated, "I never told you because I was waiting to tell you later…Chelsea you can't hide from your true feelings." Denny calmed down not meaning to anger her. "Chels, you are like a sister to me. I want you to be happy and you can't be happy unless you be true to your heart." He explained gently placing a hand on her head.

"…Denny…" She smiled at him warmly, "Thank you, I just…don't know if he understand all this though and I guess I am scared of being hurt…or more scared of hurting him. He many not look it but, he's fragile." She spoke softly.

"See?" He grinned and ruffled her hair playfully, "Nothing to worry about though, you can get through it, with me by your side that is!" He laughed his fisted rested on his hips as he laughed. "I'm here for you, Chels."

Chelsea smiled, "yeah…I'm sure Shiba will understand." She nodded.

"How stupid." Came a deep voice from behind Denny. "How could he possibly know these kinds of things?"

"Vaughn?" Chelsea frowned at his words though she was a bit glad to see him.

"Stay out of this." Denny growled not liking fights but, this was Chelsea.

"I'm saying. Chelsea needs a real man." He bluntly stated crossing his arms over his chest taking a few steps but Denny held out his arm to keep Vaughn from passing him.

"Vaughn, back off." Denny warned narrowing his eyes. Vaughn put his hands to his sides and looked to Denny.

"Out of my way Denny." Chelsea didn't like where this was going when she heard Vaughns' voice.

"Guys…" Came her meek voice but they ignored her.

_This isn't good…_

She groaned now knowing more than ever that boys were idiots as she shook her head at them. She wished Taro was here to break them up but he was most likely walking around his house talking about random topics to himself or his daughter who just seemed to always smile at him.

_Taro…why can't you use your feeling for weather for trouble?_

She thought screaming in her head then heard a thud as she saw Denny hit the shipping bin. "Denny!" She ran over to him helping him up. "Vaughn this needs to stop…" She looked to Vaughn who just scoffed at Denny.

"That all you got, fish boy?" He smirked. Taunting Denny who bought is as he stood up making a fist.

"I'd rather not fight you Vaughn but, you really piss me off." Denny spat as he was ready to punch Vaughn but Chelsea grabbed his arm.

"Denny stop fighting will only get you hurt!" She frowned holding him back.

"You saying I'll lose?" He looked to her as she nodded sheepishly as it was true he would most likely get hurt pretty bad. "Chels." He groaned, "Just one good punch?"

"No way Denny you…" She was cut off by a spear landing between Denny and Vaughn causing her to look to the trees as a figure lept from the surrounding trees landing behind Vaughn with a knife to his throat.

"No hurt Chelsea friend." Came a familiar, protective voice.

"Shiba!" Chelseas' face lit up with joy as a smile appeared on her face.

"This bad man…hurt Chelsea before." He growled holding the knife closer to his neck. "No hurt my Chelsea."

_Shiba…it's him…he's back. I'm so happy to see him again but…this isn't the way I thought it would happen…_


	7. This is Love?

My Tarzan - Chapter 7: This is…love?

Harvest Moon Island of Happiness Of Natsume serious fun

**(Note: I do not own any of the HM characters or anything related with HM.)**

_Shiba…it's him…he's back. I'm so happy to see him again but…this isn't the way I thought it would happen…_

Chelsea's face dropped as she saw the scene before her. Denny held back by herself and Shiba holding a knife to Vaughn's neck.

"No one…hurt Chelsea." He repeated himself holding the blade harshly to Vaughn's neck. Chelsea let go of Denny's arm and walked over to Shiba.

"Shiba, I know you mean well but he's not worth it. Let him go." She told Shiba calmly.

"Chelsea…" He stared at her for w while his chest tightened. "Okay." He nodded and let him go cautiously taking a step back. "He hurt you or other man, I attack." He barked.

"Vaughn, leave now or I'll tell Taro everything." She warned pointing to the exit of the farm, "and don't come back until you can accept Shiba." Vaughn glared at the two men and walked off grumbling things to himself as he left. She turned to Shiba who took his spear out of the ground and set it next to her house leaning it on the wall then putting his dagger back in its pouch on his waist.

"Chelsea." He turned to face her and Denny who walked up next to her, "who he?" He asked pointing to Denny.

"This is Denny. He's a very good friend." He smiled pointing to Denny who grinned and waved to Shiba.

"Hey it's nice to finally meet you Shiba." He looked over Shiba, seeing he was a bit odd but knew he was right for Chelsea. "Thank you for your help." He held out his hand.

Shiba looked to Chelsea then Denny and cautiously took his hand, "friend of Chelsea…nice to meet you." He nodded then let go of his hand as he looked to Chelsea, "No hurt?" He asked a bit worried for her safety though she looked just fine.

"I'm fine Shiba." She smiled warmly glad he was back in her life now. "Oh Denny I think I hear Lana." She turned around hearing Lana's angelic voice in the distance.

"Huh?" Denny looked to Chelsea, "I don't hear her…oh I get it." He nudged her arm with his elbow winking at her.

"No Denny really Lana is calling you." She pointed to the entrance of her farm.

"Oh crap!" He ran off now hearing her voice calling him, "I'll see you two later!" Denny called as he sprinted off.

"Shiba I was…" She froze feeling his strong arms warp around her tightly holding her close to his bare chest.

"I am sorry I leave Chelsea so long." He whispered gently running his hand through her hair, "I miss Chelsea every day."

_Shiba he…he's so warm…_

She smiled to herself and hugged him back her arms barely able to warp fully around his muscular body but she rested her hands gently on his bare back. "It's fine…" She whispered then felt him pull away and stare at her intensely.

"No like lies." He told her his voice firm. "I see you get sad when I tell you…can't be friends anymore."

Her face dropped hearing him say that again but she held back her sadness, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lie to you. I was upset but, not anymore because…" She smiled, "I'm just glad to see you again, Shiba."

"I happy to see Chelsea too…I have very important thing to tell Chelsea, go into house?" He pointed to her house and she nodded wondering what he wanted to tell her.

_What does he want to tell me…could it be what Denny was talking about? No! Stupid Denny!_

Once in the house Shiba took her hand as she closed the door behind her. His hand was so much larger than her own making her feel like a child compared to him.

_Chelsea hands…so small and cute…like her…no she more than cute…_

He blushed but held back the shyness as he took both her hands and looked into her blue eyes. Her face was a perfect color and was soft to the touch as he took a hand and gently stroked her cheek moving the hair out of her face as she looked up at him.

_Shiba…_

She felt her face heat up at his gentle touch looking into his dark brown eyes loving his tan skin, his eyes, even his voice.

_Wait why am I thinking these things? The silence is building tension…_

She tried to stay calm as the tension grew even more until…

"Chelsea, I think for long time…Wada tell me and I want to be sure and not lie." He gripped both her hands again a bit tightly. "Chelsea."

"Y-Yes?" She tensed her voice flustered.

"Chelsea, I love you." He gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand slowly moving his hand to the back of her neck gently rubbing his thumb over her neck before pulling her into a warm embrace.

"Shiba…" She whispered shocked at what he said.

_Denny was right…Shiba he…_

"Shiba…I…" She slowly hugged him back blushing as he pulled her closer to her body. "I love you too, Shiba. I missed you." She felt a tear roll down her cheek as she said those words and replayed his words in her mind. She felt his body tense under her as he held her a bit closer to himself.

Shiba felt himself tense not knowing what to do now, it was getting late and he had to head home but he wanted to hold her a while longer. To be next to her and talk to her but Wada needed him back home. He slowly pulled away.

"I go home now, be back to talk with Chelsea…and hear Chelsea cute laugh." He moved the hair from her face and gently placed his lips on her forehead placing his hand on her shoulder. "Good night, Chelsea." He smiled and left out the door taking his spear on the way out. Chelsea walked to the door and watched him run off into the jungle.

"Shiba…" Her face went pure red as she replayed the words in her head.

_He…He told me he loves me…_

She placed her hand over her heart with a smiled as she felt is beat against her chest. "I guess, I'm not afraid anymore…" She told herself and closed the door heading to the shower.

_Chelsea love me…she love me. She so pretty, I love Chelsea forever!_

Shiba put his hand over his heart feeling his heart beat rapidly against his chest. He just smiled and went home to tell Wada the great news.

Chelsea got to bed and snuggled under her blankets thinking of Shiba saying he loved her over again.

_Denny…thank you…wait!_

Her eye shot open.

_Darn it he was right!_

She groaned and rolled around in her bed, Denny helped her to realize her feelings but he also ruined her cheerful mood.


	8. Storms and Kisses

My Tarzan

Chapter 8: Storms and Kisses

Harvest Moon Island of Happiness Of Natsume serious fun

**(Note: I do not own any of the HM characters or anything related with HM.)**

**Lonernekonin: So, it's been A LONG TIME since I've updated this story (sorry) but I've been wanting to try and make the following chapters even better than the last ones (failz) so I hope you enjoy the new chapters. **

**BTW: IT'S SHIBA! NOT SHEA, THE JAPANESE IS SHIBA! (Deal)**

**(A/N: I know I spelt Lanna's name wrong in the last chapter, sorry about that guys and sorry the last chapter was so short too.)**

**ENJOY!~**

"Alright you _so_ owe me!" Denny said, pointing to Chelsea's face as in saying 'Ha ha I was right.' Which he was right, about Shiba but that's not what bugged her most, what did was that fact the Denny was _right_. He was _right_ and that didn't make sense at all to her. Denny was _never _right but, she was glad the thing he was right about was Shiba.

"What do you mean I owe you?" Chelsea asked, helping Denny to take his two baskets of fish to his hut down at the beach. "You didn't do anything expect tell me your opinion on the matter." She pointed out and Denny frowned at Chelsea.

"It took me about three days to get you to tell me what happened after I left your farm." He pointed out, setting his basket down in front of his hut.

"What does that have to do with it?" She asked.

"That you wished I wasn't right!" He grinned teasingly, opening the door to the hut and putting the basket of fish into his home. Chelsea followed and sighed.

"Alright, I'll admit it I _hate_ it when you're right." She admitted, setting the fish down. "Still, you don't have to brag, people are right all the time, _everyday_ it's no big deal."

"It is for me!" Denny pointed his thumb at himself with another grin making Chelsea roll her eyes at Denny. "What?"

"Nothing, listen I need to meet up with Shiba, it's going to storm tomorrow and I want to bring him some food so," Chelsea took half the basket of fish and wrapped them in newspaper before she put them in her rucksack. "I'll be taking these. Thanks Denny, tell Lanna hi for me!" She waved bye to Denny as she ran out the door and made her way to the town.

"Hey - . . . alright, now she owes me eight fish!" He muttered, wrapping up the fish he was going to ship out and setting them in a separate basket. Chelsea didn't realize how heavy the fish were until he was at the bridge by the forest. She groaned as she felt her shoulders ache a bit.

"Alright. . .this is _way_ too heavy." She muttered to herself then felt the weight on her back and shoulders suddenly vanish.

"Hi, Chelsea!" Shiba smiled down at the brown haired girl who smiled back up at him, "it heavy, I will take." Chelsea didn't protest because she knew it was useless and let him take her rucksack. "I smell fish!" Shiba's expression suddenly changed into that of a child's.

"Yeah, I brought some because there's going to be a storm sometime tonight and I thought that you and Wada might need some food for the night and tomorrow." She explained, Shiba staring at her for a while. "Um, Shiba?" She started but he pulled her into a bear hug, her feet of the ground. She never thought about how short she was until she was with Shiba or that jerk of a cowboy Vaughn.

"Thank you Chelsea! Shiba is happy! I show Wada!" He grabbed Chelsea's hand and dragged her to the hut. Once they were inside he please the bag of fish in front of Wada then gave Chelsea back her rucksack. "Look was Chelsea bring!" Wada looked at the fish then smiled oddly up at Chelsea. He always smiled weird so she was used to it.

". . . .Thank. . . .Gods for food. . . . ." Shiba and Chelsea both nodded then bowed, they're hands together then Shiba turned to Chelsea.

"Swim!" He asked, making a cute childish motion for swimming and Chelsea nodded. Summer was really hot on the island and in the jungle it was even worse. They made it to the lake when she remembered she didn't have a swimsuit.

"Shiba?" She called before he plunged into the water. He looked over at Chelsea and she smiled, "I need to head home and grab my clothes that I swim in, I'll get my clothes dirty if I don't." Shiba started at Chelsea for a while then nodded, he grabbed her, holding her around her waist and grabbing a vine.

_Very Tarzan. . ._

She thought Shiba swung onto a tree then held onto her tightly, running through the jungle all the way to her farm. He gently set her down by her house and smiled proudly. "Shiba good!" He puffed out his chest and Chelsea just smiled up at him with a nod.

"I'll right back, stay here alright?" Shiba nodded and stood still as she made her way into her house. She went through her things and sighed, pulling out her swim suit. She hoped it still fit her and went into the bathroom to change. She put on the top and bottoms that came with a cloth to tie around her waist like a skirt. She tied it on, making sure it wouldn't slip off and put on sandals, snatching a towel on her way out. Shiba drew his attention to the door from the spot he was standing in when she left. He felt his face heat up at the sight of Chelsea. She was in a red bikini with white trims on it, the top tied around her neck and back, covering her chest. Her belly and back showing and had the matching bottoms and a Hawaiian skirt tied on her hip, covering half of one leg and the other exposed in the slit under the tie.

"Chelsea's pretty!" He beamed, running to her and picking her up in his arms, twirling her around before setting her back down. She had to get used to that from now on since he did it almost every time he saw her. Shiba carefully picked her up and felt his face grow redder but he didn't really know what it was but he didn't mind since it made him feel happy and it was only around Chelsea so he thought maybe it was because she loved him. He felt her smooth skin under his touch, something he wasn't used to what with him living in the jungle with his tribe his whole life, well, his father Wada was the only tribe he remembered but he didn't care.

_Soft. . ._

He thought as he ran off back into the jungle, making his way back to the lake. Chelsea in his arms, once they made it back safely after his Tarzan man stunts he set her down on the rock next to the lake and took her sandals off for her. "There!" He smiled then looked to the water then back up at Chelsea, he was sitting like a dog by the rock and grinned up at her, his eyes gleaming.

"Sh-Shiba what are you," Shiba cut her off by picking her up in his arms and running into the water, throwing her into the water and laughing childishly. He joined her, swimming up next to her as she surface and gasped for air. "Shiba!" She pouted then saw the look on his face, he didn't know if she was mad or not so she smiled and splashed water at his face. "I'll get you for that!" She teased and Shiba smiled. He noticed her headband was still on and took it off, throwing it onto the rock. "Oh, Thanks."

"No thanks." He smiled and she hugged him around the neck then pulled away when she felt their bare skin touch. She took in a breath and swam around under the surface of the water. It was clear in the water unlike the ocean near the beach. It wasn't polluted nor had any junk in it. She surfaced and gasped. She looked around and couldn't find Shiba and felt a bit scared, she was alone when the shipwreck happened and didn't want to remember it.

"Sh-Shiba. . .ah!" Shiba lunged out of the water and tackled her into a hug from behind. Nuzzling his cheek to her neck.

"Hi!" He smiled and Chelsea stared down at the water, silent. "Chelsea?" Shiba looked at her over her shoulder, worried. He went to move his arms away so he could look at her in the eyes but she turned around and clung to him, her arms around his neck. "Chelsea, what wrong?" Chelsea just hid her face in the crook of his neck. He gently patted her back trying to calm her.

"Remember when I told you how I got here, Shiba?" She asked and he nodded, "I was alone in the water all night, it was scary. . ." Shiba nodded again in understanding, holding her closer and playing with her wet hair.

"It's okay. Shiba is here."He smiled, "I'll protect Chelsea no matter what!" Chelsea pulled away slowly to look up at his dark eyes. "I promise, I take care of Wada and Chelsea, family very important just like Chelsea," He paused, moving the hair from her eyes and tucked it gently behind her ear, "Shiba love Chelsea." She said softly, smiling at her. Chelsea felt her cheeks flush but she smiled back.

"I love you too, Shiba." Shiba's smile grew wider and he hugged her tightly.

"Yay!" He cheered as both he and Chelsea laughed together. They played at the lake a bit longer, watching Shiba play with the water creatures, a crab pinched his finger and he threw a rock at it. Chelsea took his hand and kissed his finger where the crab pinched him.

"That's what you get for poking it Shiba." She teased and he pouted, she noticed it was getting late and sighed, "I have to go home now." Shiba frowned but nodded, he didn't want her to leave but he knew she had to take care of the animals at her farm. Shiba picked her up in his arms and took her to the rock, he handed her the towel and she dried her hair. "Aw, don't look so sad Shiba, I'll be back." She ruffled his hair with a smile. "Alright?" Shiba pouted but nodded. "Hey, no pouting now." Shiba just pouted even more, sitting like a dog again.

"Don't want Chelsea to leave. . ." He muttered and she sighed, he was like a child but she didn't mind. "Can't Chelsea stay?" He asked then stood up when a crack of lightening hit the mountains and thunder rolled over their heads.

"Um. . .well if it gets too bad I'll have too. . ." She said in a quiet tone, she didn't really like storms since the whole, shipwreck thing happened. Shiba saw the look in her eyes and leaned over her, his hands rested on the rock.

"Don't be scared, Chelsea." She said softly, "Shiba will protect Chelsea!" Chelsea nodded, seeing his smile. He put her sandals on for her, he had a bit of trouble at first but finally got them on right. She just smiled at his face when he was concentrating, she tried not to laugh. He helped her up and took her hand as they walked back to the hut. The rain started to pelt down on them pretty hard. Chelsea knew there was no way she could get back home safely in this coming storm so she took Wada and Shiba's offer. She remembered what happened last time it rained and she was in the jungle, the bridge broke and she almost died, Shiba was almost crying. She still couldn't really remember it to this day but she knew Shiba was worried. She watched as Shiba made her a bed next to his. Wada didn't say anything, he didn't care much, he knew all about relationships. He hadn't told Shiba but he had met a beautiful blonde woman before the volcano erupted years ago when he was younger and better looking.

". . . . . . . .Temple. . . . . ." Wada said as he almost waddled over to the totem pole and moved it, walking to the outside. Chelsea looked at Shiba but he shook his head at her.

"Only tribe members can see, only family and trustworthy!" He explained and Chelsea nodded in understanding. Shiba took her over to the pot on the other side of the room and showed her how to gut and clean a fish. She did okay her first time and continued to help with the other fish, he told her they feed the guts to the bears and wild animals to show thanks for what they were given and continue the cycle of the life. Chelsea didn't fully understand but she knew they did all this, gods, stuff out of good heart. How could god punish them for being such peaceful and kind people? They never bugged the villagers and tried to show thanks for what they had even though it was very little. She was always amazed by Shiba and Wada.

Chelsea began to gut another fish and thunder rolled and lightening struck, causing Chelsea to cut her finger. "Ow!" She hissed at the stinging pain as the fish juice got in her cut. Shiba quickly but carefully put his dagger and fish down. He took her hand over to a bucket of water and took a scoop of it and cleaned out her cut. She watched him then blushed when he put her finger in his mouth. He sucked on the blood then spit it out, getting anything that might hurt it out then he looked at her finger before he put cut open an Aloe plant they had in the hut and put the green goop on her cut. He ripped a piece of clean cloth and wrapped it around her finger then kissed her forehead gently.

"All better!" He smiled happily and Chelsea smiled back, nodding.

"Thank you." Shiba nodded back and walked over to the fish.

"You sit and wait." Shiba ordered, pointing to the spot next to him and she nodded, making her way over to him and sitting next to him. She watched him for a while then started to feel tired, he was out fishing with Denny all day and had four cows, two sheep and five chickens. She hoped they were all okay. She started to nod off, her head landed gently on Shiba's shoulder after a while. She dozed off, her breath even and calm. Shiba glanced down at her from the corner of his eye then back to the fish. He felt his heart flutter, making him swallow. He carefully moved her into his arms and made his way to her bed, laying her down carefully, not wanting to wake her. He watched her sleep for a moment then gently slapped his hand on her cheek.

She groaned and rolled onto her back, one hand on her tummy and the other next to her head, and Shiba. He watched her for a while, her face was so peaceful and calming. Her cheeks were flushed a light pink and her hair rested on her cheek. He watched her chest move with her even breathing then felt his heart pound in his chest, seeing her chest rise then fall and rise again. He was sitting on his legs, his hands in his lap. He fidgeted a bit and moved, feeling uncomfortable the way he was sitting. He watched her face again then leaned over her slowly, he kissed her forehead. His lips gently pressed to her soft skin then his eyes watched her lips, slightly opened as she slept.

Shiba swallowed then slowly moved so his lips were just hovering over hers. He could feel her breath on his lips and he could taste her breath too. Her natural scent was sweet too as he took it in then moved to press his lips to her, gently at first then a bit closer. Using his arms to hold him up, his hands on both sides of her head. He felt his whole body tense but tingle at the same time. Her soft, warm lips on his made his body feel different and he didn't understand it but he knew he liked it. He had other thoughts of other things he could to with Chelsea other than kiss but he shook his head at the thoughts as he slowly moved his lips from Chelsea's.

"Love Chelsea. . .forever." He whispered, touching his forehead to hers then pulled away when she groaned in her sleep and rolled onto her side at the sound of the storm outside. After a few moments another wave of thunder rolled over their heads. Chelsea's eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly, looking around then at Shiba. She nearly tackled him to the ground, her arms around his neck. She winced when lightning struck and held onto him tighter.

"I'm scared. . ." She sniffled and Shiba nodded, sitting Indian style and hugging her back. He moved her legs around him so she was sitting up straight but she just blushed madly at it. His large, rough hands on her thighs making her body shiver but she didn't move because she knew he was just trying to calm her and make it easier for him to hug her.

"Don't cry." Shiba said, nuzzling his nose to Chelsea's gently, his arms around her small waist. "You are safe." He said softly, running his hand through her hair then playing with a strand. Chelsea nodded and pressed her forehead to his. ". . .I kiss Chelsea." He said quietly and she stared at him, his eyes averted away from her own.

"When?" She asked confused and Shiba played with her hair a bit more.

"When Chelsea sleep." He answered and she felt her face heat up even more but she didn't mind that he did.

"It's okay." She nodded, ". . .Can you do it again?" She asked shyly, her face redder than ever, looking away from his eyes that were now staring at hers. She heard him swallow but he nodded. Shiba moved his hand from her waist to her cheek, gently caressing it then moving the hair from her face again and tucking it behind her ear. He slowly moved closer to her lips, tilting his head a little to the side. She played with his hair a bit as she felt his breath on her lips and could taste him. Finally their lips touched, softly and lovingly. Chelsea watched Shiba's face through her half closed eyes for a little while then slowly closed her eyes when he pressed his lips closer to hers.

Chelsea seemed to forget how to breathe since when Shiba pulled away for a second she nearly gasped for air. She glanced at Shiba before he went in for another kiss, this time a bit more passionate and wanting. Wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her closer and pressing their bodies together. He cautiously slipped his tongue into her mouth, making her gasp into the kiss a little. Chelsea felt a little scared and slowly pulled away, their breath a bit heavy.

"I sorry!" Shiba nearly shouted, "I didn't mean to hurt Chelsea!" He sounded alarmed and she just gave a shy smile, shaking her head.

"It's okay. . .I'm just nervous. . ." She reassured him and he nodded, hugging her tightly.

"Shiba love Chelsea!" He smiled.

"Yeah, I know." She hugged him back, "I love you too, Shiba." She noticed Wada walked in during the hug. "You'll catch a cold." She said, getting up slowly and grabbed her towel, putting it over his shoulders. "You should dry off, Wada." She said softly and Wada nodded, drying himself off then handing her the towel. She took it and set it with her rucksack. Shiba helped Wada start a fire and cook some fish, they each had two and ate happily.

After they ate Wada told stories of baby Shiba, when he had his first hunt, when he first tried fishing. Chelsea awed at how cute Shiba must have been as a child and wished she could have seen him. Wada then told stories of the tribes and the volcano. Shiba took over and told her about when he fought an alligator while he was fishing. Chelsea listened to all of their stories in awe before she started to doze off. Shiba picked her up and placed her on her bed, kissed her cheek then moved to go to his bed but she grabbed his hand.

". . .I'm scared." She said sheepishly. Shiba nodded and moved their beds together then laid next to her, pulling the pelt blanket over them. They both lay on their side facing each other. Shiba reached over and played with her hair for a little bit before he moved it from her eyes and tucked it behind her ear, a smaller strand falling back over her face but resting on her cheek bone.

Chelsea's cheeks were flushed the whole time as she watched his dark eyes before scooting closer to his chest. He cradled her in his arms, running his hand over her back softly then moving onto his back, letting her head rest on his chest. Chelsea nuzzled her cheek to his chest then closed her eyes, letting out a small yawn, "good night, Shiba." She whispered tiredly.

"Good night, Chelsea." He whispered back, smiling down at her as she dozed off again. He played with her chestnut brown hair for a bit before holding her a bit closer by her shoulders then closing his eyes. Falling asleep as well.

Wada had watched the two and smile to himself before going to sleep himself, he was happy his son was growing up though, it felt a bit lonely.

**Lonernekonin: Sorry if there are any mistakes, it's almost 5 am here and my shoulders are killing me and my eyes are burning. I haven't typed this story in a while and I realized how much I missed Shiba! (Hugs Shiba) Alright, please review I'll have the next one up soon, I already have the opening in mind but I better get off and let my poor, dying laptop rest for now.**

**Love you all readers!**

**(Any ideas? :Chelsea will be stuck in the jungle with Shiba for a while thanks to the storm killing the poor bridge, that's the second time it broke, poor bridge-san! Anyway, have any ideas of what should happen? Please tell me in your review! I hope to make the chapters longer but I'm about to pass out (even though I want to play HM:IOH after the longest time.)**


End file.
